Fate, Chance , and Circumstance
by ClaudeMFaustus
Summary: Claude finds Alois working in a strip club in another life, this time around the one hurting Alois is a bit different an enemy, someone you wouldn't expect. Claude reprises his role as the boys butler in this alternate universe, set in the modern day after the events of the canon story arc. This is a work in progress so be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Claude walked into the club and smiled. It was dark, and the music had a good beat to it, good. He walked over to the glass topped bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks, once he had it he went to a table and sat down, watching the dancers until a blond boy with ice blue eyes caught his eye. The male purrs, his eyes flaring for a moment behind his dark shades. Smirking he walked over and slid into the chair by where the boy was blond was in his own world for the first little while, he both loved and hated the attention this job brought. Humming along as he twisted and dipped, his shoes occasionally clicking against the floor. Icy baby blues would open every few moments making eye contact with the crowd so very used to older men watching and throwing one dollar bills at him, it surprised him when he saw someone whom actually drew his eye. Inky sleek black locks, long enough for him to get his hands in, slim build, nice suit. What was a man of his class doing here? Closing his eyes once again he hummed to the beat occasionally mouthing the words, 'All I wanna feel is your skin...' Allowing his body to slide down to the floor he moved smoothly again making eye contact with the man this time throwing in a grin and a wink for good measure before coming off stage as the next song started to play.

Claude watched the boy move and gyrate to the beat. He was nicely curved about the hips and moved quite gracefully. The man smiled a bit, seeing the boy mouth the song occasionally. Seeing the boy eye him in return Claude slipped his spectacles off his nose and flashed the boy an almost unfairly charming smile while Alois came toward him and slid from the little piece of stage he occupied. Alois had winked at him... Saucy this one was for sure. Patting the seat next to him he invited the boy close~ "Don't be afraid, angel... I don't bite... too hard anyway."

"Everything but an angel." The blond purred opting to break a few rules, heels clicking as he walked and straddled the much taller man's lap, "I could show you some time... for a small fee." His breath was warm against a pale lobe. Smirking as the beat changed to something faster he decided to give the beautiful eyed being a taste of what was to come if he could get him to spend cash. It was evident after all, that his old man of a master was in need of money from him. Starting to move his hips slowly lidded blue eyes danced as a small performance began.  
Claude Faustus chuckled quietly and watched as the boy straddled his lap. Feisty little thing he was, well spirit was better than a whipped dog any day. The older male had more than enough cash for this boy to keep him sassy and in lingerie for the rest of his life. Money did not matter in the slightest to Claude. He was going to give Alois ten grand, perhaps more. That should be sufficient he thought... And it wasn't like he couldn't just visit again and give the boy more for another such occasion in the future. He could feel other eyes on him, and truthfully, he didn't care. As long as he got what he wanted and got out of here for a while. Some would have been afraid, attempted to weigh just what they were getting themselves into, but someone like the blond wasn't afraid nor did they care. Their life was not some rare jewel someone would miss. The only person of whom would look for him had died long ago. Claude leaned forward and whispered to Alois gently, a hand tracing along his slim back with a white gloved hand~ "Little one... Angels don't have to be as people describe them... You are certainly gorgeous enough to be..." He said in a silky voice that hinted at dark, pleasurable things. Things one did in dark rooms with tangled limbs and many loud cryings out

The feel of a silky glove against his bare skin was odd, anyone he teased was likely to be old, wrinkled, and disgusting. This was a pleasant change, a welcomed one. He wouldn't be able to trail the man along forever, sooner or later he'd have to cut ties or unintentional bonds could form. Claude's voice was like that of velvet, smooth, sweet. It was tempting, deadly like a line of coke or one's favourite drink. Would it be appropriate to play with fire?A devilish grin bubbled to the surface as the younger no older than 21 himself murmured something sweet before flashing a look that oozed mischief. Fingers hooked at the base of his neck tips brushed against dark locks that were indeed as soft as he'd thought. Oh yes, this man would be fun to play with. Perhaps present a challenge. "I can be whatever you want me to be." He breathed with a small smirk.

Faustus grins sweetly, but his golden coloured eyes darkened with a knowing look. He felt the younger male touch his hair, making him lean close and stroke a single finger up and down Alois' spine to send shivers over it. The Demon knew the boy had wheels turning in his head and that was delightful. Finally a young man who wasn't a waste of his time. Claude whispered to Alois softly so nobody but he could hear the demons words~ "Tell me my dear... Would you care to go someplace with me? I can certainly make it worth your time if you do..." Claudes voice went slightly deeper, smooth and tempting like a drug one could never kick. One did not simply get away from a demons charm... Though the boy was charming as well.

Alois' smirk widened as he heard the demon's quiet voice. Taking a moment to think about it he cocked his head, "Depending on what you have in mind I may be interested." He whispered into Claude's ear allowing blond locks to graze his cheek. Giving what was wanted easily wasn't exactly his style, plus depending on the place he would have to change clothes. The Demon smirked as well, pressing a very light kiss beneath Alois' ear, nipping almost too lightly to feel. Reaching into his coats inner breast pocket he pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills that added up to 10,000 dollars in cold hard cash. Claude whispered to the stripper that was in his lap~ "Think ten grand will cover your costs, my sweet or do I need to give you a bit more? Money is no object around me, Angel. You be a good boy and maybe Claude will treat you somehow... what do you think?" The Demons voice was soft and sweet as a clear glass bell but still darkly insinuating of things to come His body had long since grown used to going through these motions, attempting not to care and or be effected by anyone whom came through the small club he danced at and yet, here was this man.. His skin tingled at his touch, his breath. It was too tempting, the blond should have declined and yet he didn't. Giving a simple nod he spoke again, "How much time are you going for?" Alois would most likely fudge things a little if this was pleasant for him, if not he'd jack the prices and steal anything he saw fit once the man dared to sleep. Mind unusually clear he replayed what this man, Claude, had said... There was a catch somewhere to be and he'd decided he'd be ready. Claude heard the lads thoughts and chuckled darkly, stroking through his golden curls as he held Alois. Claude had no need to sleep. The boy enjoyed his company and was drawn to him... that was good, as it was working. The demon nuzzled against Alois' soft skin with his cheek and held the boy closer but very gently as he did~ "Sweet boy... Don't think of anything clever. I have offered you no such action... Rudeness is not something I abide by. Tell you what... I'll double what I'm offering. The Archdemon pulled an additional 10,000 from his coats inner pocket and showed him the money as proof

"One moment you believe I'm an angel and then you believe I have ill will? Tempting isn't it? To figure out which thought is correct?" Alois breathed raising a brow, allowing the man to hold him close. One of his regular clients was eyeing him hard. The man had planned to drop far less than what Claude had to offer in his lap for far more time than needed. Looking at him from the corner of his eyes for a long moment Alois turned back to face the man before him, his thighs on either side of the man's hips, "Hm?" He purred tilting his head to the side to appear more innocent though it was apparent to either one he wasn't. The dark man with golden eyes looked over to the other man, his glasses still removed. He allowed his eyes to flare crimson briefly making the regular client feel ill to his stomach and to back off. No, tonight the boy was all his... and perhaps longer than that. He was a Demon after all... He didn't have to play fair with the humans and their rules. Turning back to face Alois he smiled gently, but his eyes still spoke of the promise of hidden pleasure and perhaps even joyful pain~ "Tell me Alois... What is your impression of me. I am curious to know... You like t play innocent but clearly are not... or Are no longer completely so... I see some of it deep within your eyes however. You said it is exciting to take a gamble on which is correct? Well, do you little one? Care to gamble and see if you can get enough of me?"

Deep within his eyes hm? Perhaps the man was deeper than he looked or perhaps he was insane. There was no telling, "Like I told you, I'm not an angel. I may have been years ago, but those years have long since passed. What I think of you? Hmmm," leaning close he whispered just low enough for the man in front of him to hear, "You're tempting." The blond could gamble well, steel blue eyes holding everything behind them quite easily to everyone else until this man... This man challenged him. A small grin, "I can take anything you have to give." If the man was going to challenge him... tempt him... he must at least make it as his usual client got up and moved toward the back exit his shoulders relaxed just enough to be apparent though he hadn't realized it. That man was truly twisted, odd kinks and all. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to fix his problems nor would there ever be. The answer to his problems would also never be the small blond he sought after to fix them.

Claude saw the boy relax as the man left. He would have to pay him a visit sometime if he read the boy correctly. Looking at the stripper once again, smiling at the softly whispered words and the sharp mind the boy presented. Tempting and a challenge the boy said... Well Claude could do his very best to be those things should the boy want it... And it would be a guarantee that alois had never had such a customer as he. By the end of the night the boy would not be able to sand Claude leaving him alone. The Archdemon of the golden eyes stood up and kissed Alois lips once before setting him on his feet~ "Best go get dressed dollface... It is chilly out this evening, though my car is dry and warm. And you don;t have to worry... I've got a nice place to take you before anything is done."

Clothes... With having this job thick warm garments were never on the menu. The best he would be able to do would be his long silky purple jacket, knee highs, shorts, and button up. Disappearing for a moment he slipped one of his nice sets of lingerie on before covering them with his street clothes. After a few minutes he resurfaced fully dressed with still quite a bit of skin showing. This, sadly enough would probably not be the most reckless thing he'd ever done. Heels continuing to click as he walked and swayed his hips ever so slightly he looked up to the man that was still quite a bit taller than him, "Dressed." Eyes continued to shine a brilliant shade of blue, blond locks ruffled from pulling clothes over them and other activity. Alois' confidence didn't once slip up as he licked his lips out of habit. This was unusual though, he generally didn't know the name of those he'd been with. Preferred not to because knowing even the slightest thing was of something he didn't want to think about. Pondering the idea of telling his own he decided to be quiet unless asked.

Claude Faustus looked at the boy and saw what he was wearing. It looked good on him but outside was quite cold. He would be miserable until the car heated up once the engine got going. The taller male removed his coat after taking all the valuables it contained and pocketing them. He wrapped the boy in the thick wool overcoat against the cold and picked him up, carrying him out into the brisk wind that rocked the street with its icy breath~ "You really are a beauty, you know that? My word as a gentleman on that, boy. I doubt you will have ever had or will ever have a customer like me after tonight." He slid Alois into the passengers side of the Mercedez and got in the drivers seat, started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Baby blues blinked in surprise as he watched the taller man take his jacket off after emptying it and put it around him. The gesture... it was kind. Too comforting, the younger thought as he was picked up. Mind scrambling to make sense of the gesture he didn't complain as he was carried however he did duck his face when the cool air hit it. The last time he'd been outside it had been at least ten degrees higher. Light blond lashes tickled the demon's neck as he wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on.

The words he spoke were even surprising as time passed. He didn't see beauty in himself no matter how much confidence he projected he never would. It was truthful however that he wouldn't meet another man like Claude. He was used to walking outside in weather slightly warmer than this in a lot less. Remaining silent as he was sat in the chilled leather passenger seat he watched Claude walk around to his side of the car before choosing to speak but having lost the words. What exactly was he to say to such a statement? Claude flipped on the heat to medium to warm the interior. The boy had obviously not been outside for some time now as his attitude showed. Claude looked over at him, once more slipping his spectacles back onto his nose. Smiling gently the Demon turned on the radio to a station that played something a bit more gentle than what the boy would dance to, he picked Opera. One kind of human music he didn't mind.

Claude looked over at his young guest and spoke quietly~ "Darling, I know my behaviour shocks you, but trust me... You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Unless of course you do try something foolish. I think however you are much smarter than that. Hmmm... I like to wine and dine my guests... any place you like sweet boy? You seem to be in need of food if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am. And don't worry about slacking off... I'll put you to work in a manner that we both can enjoy soon enough, that I promise you."

The blond shrugged still slightly thrown off by the kindness, "I have no preference. Food is food and with the field I am in you eat what you can get even if it isn't pleasant." That was bluntly honest, it was easier to say that than to attempt to come up with a place. He liked many things as well. There were very few things he wouldn't eat. Nestling into the jacket he sat cross legged in the seat looking out the window. Turning back toward Claude after a few minutes he blinked still attempting to decode his reasoning for being kind in the back of his head, "It's early, almost 3 or 4 in the morning. Something sweet and warm tea would be nice." He'd test his boundaries, see exactly what kind of reaction the brunette wanted from him. The jacket smelled good, had a sweet cologne scent that was pleasant to the senses and didn't bother his nose. Alois liked that, it meant that he didn't have to scrub to get the stench off of him later on.

Claude pulled off to the side and smiled a bit wider. Tea and sweets eh? Well well the boy was talking right up his alley. Looks like he could simply take him home and make him something nice. Likely that would make the boy feel more comfortable instead of being in public to be stared at. Claude looked at the young lad in his car and reached over to stroke through his soft hair, hands still clad in his gloves. Alois would be treated nicely because Claude willed it to be so. He could have easily killed him by now and walked away but he did not want him dead~ "Well don't worry my dear... You'll be safe and warm with your tea in no time flat." Alois' darkened baby blues lit up at the idea of tea and warmth. Slowly allowing his eyes to close as fingers ran through his hair he gave a soft sigh. Part of him wondered if the man was actually a cop attempting to catch him on charges and then part of him wanted to believe that he was just being good to him. The last didn't seem likely, humans were not sweet by nature, they were all out for what would benefit them no matter the pain it caused another. "What kind of tea?" He asked quietly continuing to watch and admire the main in the driver's seat.

The demon heard the boy sigh and smiled gently. The boy was half afraid he was a police officer? No, he was something altogether unhuman. He did enjoy the boys looks, how he seemed so sad, but still innocent deep down inside. He was a treasure. Claude looked over at the now relaxed young male and whispered~ "Why, Earl Grey of course... And I have a few pies you can try if your sweet tooth permits is. Don;t worry... You will be safe and sound in a few minutes. No lies or tricks, no deceit." Earl Grey... this was good tea...this was his kind of tea. Giving a simple nod he out ruled the cop part, if he was they wouldn't be going toward a neighbourhood. Part of him was curious as to how the rest of the night would go. It was already a roller coaster. He didn't really know what to expect. Bare legs were finally starting to warm as he situated himself once again. "Claude..."

Faustus turned his gaze on the boy, tilting his head curiously at the sound of his name. Good, the boy was obviously a tea drinker. This tickled him to no end~ "Yes, darling... What's wrong, my little angel? Something you need, or want?" Alois looked up at the dark haired male and spoke quietly "Why are you going to pay me to eat your pie, drink your tea, and please you?" The question came out a bit more direct than he wanted but it truly did puzzle him that he was going to do that. He in a sense wondered if the man made a habit of this. He could name many things he wanted, better clothes, new things for work. This wasn't his issue though. Blues watched intently for a short moment.

The Demon looked at the boy intensely for a few moments without reply before answering carefully~ "Dear boy... Something is on your mind. I'm not paying you to eat pie and drink tea. Those are to make you happy as well. I am not someone who has no heart. You might say I'm not like all the other men you've met. And no, as a matter of fact I have never once contracted someone as yourself. You are special, my boy... it was you I wanted, not what your profession is. Do you wish for me to take you back to the bar?" He pulled off the road onto the shoulder and stopped, waiting for the boy to respond. His words had been gentle but firm. Alois watched him for a moment longer before shaking his head, "No." He stated quietly wheels continuing to turn. His happiness... it never counted before... this was strange. Dark baby blues settled once again curiously eyeing the man, "You intrigue me. You'll just have to forgive me, as I am not used to be cared for."  
Claude nods to the boy, putting the car into gear once more and pulls off the side of the road. Once more he pulled on down the highway and starts taking them to his house again. Claude had figured as much as far as the boy was concerned. To most he was simply a pretty face and warm flesh. Well the Demon saw tings a bit differently. Don't misunderstand, the boy was these things... But Claude was going to treat him good... Maybe even keep him. The older man looked at Alois~ "Well don't you worry... You'll always be cared for by me." The young blond boy blinked continuing to sit cross legged he adjusted his knee highs, "Hm." Keeping the demon's jacket wrapped closely around him he began looking outside once again. This.. this would take some getting used to.

A few minutes passed before Faustus pulled up to the large wrought iron gate that separated his driveway from the blacktop of the road. Claude got out and quickly opened it before pulling the Mercedez through and once more closing the heavy gate behind, though for him it was easy. The Demon pulled the car into the side garage and turned off the ignition, exiting the vehicle to walk around the side and open Alois' door~ "Here we are, darling. My home." The house was a large Victorian era styled mansion surrounded by a bit of woods to either side and a stone wall to the front. Alois took in the large home, he hadn't seen one like this. Pulling the demon's jacket tightly around him he got out of the car and stood closely beside Claude allowing himself to look around. Claude allowed the boy to look around for a few minutes before leading him through the solid oaken front door of the manor house. Shutting it with an echoing sound he led the boy to the kitchen and checked on the pies. The apple and peach were done, the blackberry would have to bake a bit longer. The Demon sat a kettle full of water on the stove and lit it, allowing it to begin boiling while reaching up in a cabinet for the tea~ "Welcome to my home, dear boy... Hmmm, I cannot continue to call you such things all evening, tell me, what is your name? I believe you have used mine already."

Alois blinked, which one would he tell? "I prefer to be called Alois." He perched on the counter by the demon watching him closely, his jacket still wrapped around the younger. The butler pours the boy a decent sized glass of Earl Grey and sugared it for the boy, setting it next to him while he nodded~ "Well young Alois drink your tea now lad... and what kind of pie would you prefer? Apple or peach. There will be blackberry shortly if you want that as well." Young Alois smirked, blowing on his tea and taking a small sip. It had been quite a while since he'd eaten pie, "Apple." He said quietly crossing one leg over the other loosely. Red flags were screaming, the man was too kind... too sweet. He could feel himself growing slowly attached, this was in truth the worst thing for him to do and he knew it. Claude placed a hand to his sternum and bowed slightly, slicing into the pie with a rather large knife and lifting the wedge onto a small plate. He then went to the freezer and scooped a spoonful of French vanilla flavored ice cream on top of the still warm pie and served it to the boy with a fork~ "There you are, Alois, or would you prefer your Highness? I can use both if you prefer..." He said silkily

Dark eyes like ice chips seemed to shine with a smirk, "I like both." Sitting his tea on the counter beside him he cut and ate a bite of the delightful pie. The perfect level of cinnamon, the sweet taste of filling. So good... Swallowing he gave a small nod before eating another bite this time with a bit of the ice cream. Sweets weren't something the blond allowed himself to eat a lot of, no matter how girly it sounded he had to keep his figure. Faustus smiled at seeing how much the boy enjoyed his cooking. That was very good because if it weren't for Alois he would never need to cook anything. Good to see he still had the ability. The demon reached out a gloved hand and caressed Alois' hair as he ate slowly, eyes shining gold behind his polished spectacles~ "Of course you do, your Highness..." The butler whispered to the boy softly, but the tone was sure to send chills through Alois.

How was it his tone was so comforting yet so eerie? Allowing gloved fingertips to run through silky blond locks he gave a simple 'Hm' before swallowing the bite he had in his mouth watching the man quietly. The small sliver was half way gone as he picked up his cup and took a sip, the plate still warm on a porcelain thigh. He would have to be careful with him. He was so very kind and gentle... just the thing Alois had wanted all along. Though that wouldn't change the bruises and scars he kept covered over ninety percent of his body. That wasn't something most knew, having learned how to conceal them properly many years ago. Snapping himself from the thought of allowing himself close to the man he sat the cup down on the counter once again. Closeness was not an option in this area of work.

Claude placed the pies under glass covers to keep them fresh and sighed gently, looking over at the boy. Claude knew the young man was very battered, it showed in the way he carried himself and how he had clutched the coat around himself in the car as protection. The Archdemon smiled gently and leaned close, kissing Alois on the cheek before whispering~ "Have you finished with your refreshments, Alois... Is there anything you wish of me at present?" Claudes whisper was soft and warm like a fleece blanket, but seductively so... pulling the boy in slowly. Setting his plate to the side a small smirk appeared, "You're too kind for your own good." Alois whispered sweetly breath feathering over the man's lips. Claude Faustus smirked back, his eyes changed for just a brief moment as the boy said that~ "Oh my sweet Highness... Never judge a book by its cover, sir... I am kind because it suits me and how I wish to treat you is all... To others I can be very very cruel." As he said this the Demon leaned forward and kissed the boy upon his lips slowly, feeling their warmth. Alois could ruin the mood by asking how he could hold him to a much higher extent than others but he didn't. His lips tasted strange, sweet with a simple bite. Alois liked the taste he thought with a small smirk, eyes drifting closed slowly.

The Archdemon pulled Alois into his arms gently, his tongue flicking over the lads lower lip, which Claude nibbled softly at. Alois tasted very nice to the Demon, strong and defiant and very lust filled... Fiery. That is how Claude liked them. Claude looked at him as they kissed, stroking along his spine. The boy, not allowing his mind to cloud his judgement he let the man's jacket slide off his shoulders, tingles and pin pricks running down his spine. Pushing the demon closer with one long slender leg he smirked continuing to lean back on his palms ever so slightly, letting him lead. Faustus pulled back to look the boy over, a smile lighting his face as he saw him now without the coat on~ "Such a beauty... A battered angel on Earth... What should I do with you, Highness... " Claude leaned down slowly and kissed Alois on his throat, right against where his pulse beat from the artery

Battered angel... he knew too much. Pulse quickening slightly as his heart picking up beneath velvety smooth lips. Tilting his head a small smirk appeared as he moved to the edge of the counter whispering, "You'll treat me right and won't speak of any bumps or bruises you take note of." He preferred the current client never noticing any of this. Though he had to admit the client was usually drunk. Claude kissed his racing pulse lightly before kneeling down on one knee, a starched gloved covering the hand he pressed firmly over his heart in a gesture of fealty. Looking up at the young boy who had been so abused and misused, he spoke softly but solemnly~ "Yes, your Highness. By your order." The Demon smirked inwardly at this but nodded to the boy~ "I shall treat you perfectly and do not worry, I will help your injuries heal."

Scooting back just enough to keep his balance on the counter he watched the man kneel listening intently before quirking an eyebrow, "Healing me... Just how long do you plan to have me around?" Grin darkening at the idea of a large plush bed with this charming beautiful fellow draped over him. Faustus smiled up at him and stood, taking one hand of his to kiss those pale knuckles. Claude looked at him with his mysterious golden eyes and spoke softly~ "I plan on having you around for as long as you can stand my company, Alois." Alois smirked slightly, "I bore easily, if you keep me you will have to keep me entertained. Just because I'm a stripper and an escort does not mean I'm completely low maintenance." His voice held an element of tease as he sat still on his perch. Claude chuckled and pulled another pair of glasses from his pocket, a pair of round ones which he slid forward and backward to make his eyes bigger just to be playful~ "Well, Alois I am at your disposal... and I would never have said you would get anything but the very best maintenance from myself... After all I am entertaining a guest, am I not?"

His smirk widened as the demon was playful, he didn't have a reply to the demon's words as the practice of actually talking to someone without flirting or teasing was a habit he lost long ago. "And if your guest wants to see just how good you really are?" He asked tilting his head. Faustus grinned, his eyes darkening again, but not in the way a humans would. He wanted this boy so much more than they could. Claude whispered to the boy as he stared into his ice chip eyes~ "Good in what way, your Highness?" Slipping off the counter with a click he slid out of his purple overcoat with a chuckle, "I'll leave you to figure that out." He said quietly walking a few steps and then turning back to look at the demon. Claude Faustus purred in response and followed the boy, his small grinning smirk still visible~ "Would you like a tour of the house, Alois? Show you all the rooms, such as the living room, bedroom... Perhaps show you the hot tub if you care for a dip later on...". "That sounds nice, yes." The blond said quietly watching the man carefully.  
Claude bows slightly and takes the boy on a tour, telling him bits and pieces of the manors history while they walked through its many rooms both upstairs and down. They ended up in the large master bathroom at the end. It was clad in marble with stainless steel fixtures, all highly polished by the demon himself. The boy looked up at him quietly, "I suppose you'd like to see the extent of the damage you're going to try to heal?" He didn't seem to pleased with the idea but wasn't exactly happy with it either. Faustus nodded and started running hot water in the sunken marble tub, feeling the water with his ungloved pale hand to make sure it wasn't too hot for the boy~ "Yes, Highness... Best to get an idea of how badly you are injured first dear boy... I will be very gentle, promise."  
A sigh escaped pale pink lips as he stripped free of all his clothes, slowly walking toward the demon. Most of the ones he would look for would have layers of concealer and powder over them, some much lighter than others. This was unusual, and it was quite a long ways out of his comfort zone as well but there wasn't a place to turn back now. One long pale leg stepped into the bath tub and then another before sitting down in front of him.  
The black clad man saw every wound though it was masked behind makeup. The butler ran a wet rag over the boys sides and washed away most of the concealer slowly, watching the marks and bruises come to light~ "Oh little one... Yes, I'll help you heal and keep you safe... " Alois avoided eye contact as more and more of them were washed clean, this was what would happen if he didn't bring his half of the money. Mind turning in frightening directions as time passed and the water soothed he gave a deep sigh finally just leaning into Claude's hold and allowing him to wash and rinse wherever he pleased without much complaint or dirty looks. Claude cleaned the boys entire body, kissing along his shoulders softly, his eyes burning crimson in anger at the lad being so hurt. Though that was the only sign, the rest of him was relaxed as usual~ "My Lord, you never need to worry about this again... How much do you owe these dogs?"  
Alois had been with the man of whom had done this to him for years, having been smuggled in through unusual means. The younger wasn't even a legal resident of the country. "My life." He said quietly eyes and shoulders relaxed and somewhat tired. A couple of spots would bleed if not tended to properly and others were just bruises that would eventually fade away, the old ass had wanted to hurt him, not scar him anymore than he already was as his milky porcelain skin was part of the reason people were drawn to him. He thought about telling him it was near impossible to get him out of this as they would track and look for him to the end of the world but didn't speak more than necessary. The feeling of Claude's lips against thin shoulders was pleasant, almost lulling as he settled in. Trancies butler nuzzles against the poor battered boys shoulder. He would simply remove the obstacle from the young mans path himself by taking the life of the foolish man who had dared harm him. Claude poured water through his golden locks and smiled darkly~ "Well I'll figure out a way to fix it." 


	2. Chapter 2

As Alois sat there he thought about things he hadn't thought about in years. His poor little brother... He hadn't deserved the fate he'd met. About the few other inhabitants of the small room he was made to stay in at night. Things unfortunately did happen in that room though, things that caused him to be terrified of the dark, to crave and need more affection than the average person.  
Pretty soon he'd twisted the need for affection in to a need for sex.  
Sometimes even pretending for a little while that the person of whom had chosen to lay him down for the night actually cared when in reality they didn't. Warped thoughts, warped needs. He shoved them down long ago and yet now they were once again bubbling to the surface with this man with striking eyes and feathery touches. Could he indeed trust him? He'd given him no reason not to and yet trusting people never turned out well for the blond. Better judgement would yell to return to what he knew, but smarter judgement knew that even if he did run back there he'd have nothing to return to and would face punishment. Givng a soft sigh he tilted his head as his hair was washed. Part of him wondered if this was because he did indeed smell like a bar, he smelled of others as well and that was something he'd just grown used to. A somewhat comfortable silence ensued after he heard the other's tone and what he'd spoken. Deciding he wouldn't get his hopes up with this he sat still eyes having fluttered closed.  
Alois loved his hair played with, he loved light little ghosting touches and sweet kisses and things. This on many occasions was a luxury he didn't have.

Faustus thought of many ways to do away with the ones holding him. He heard the boys memories and regarding his brother, of his need of sex and fear of dark places. He felt the boy relax at his kisses and began washing his hair ith a nicely scented shampoo. He was also washing the others scent from him and marking him with his own.~ "You can trust me little one... I'll never let another man hurt you again. Your Highness..."Alois, loving his head scrubbed he sighed, "I am not your burden to bear." He whispered closing his eyes. Claude lifted the boys chin and kisses over his neck, whispering back to him quietly~ "You are not a burden, but I wish to carry you out of your despair and make you happy..." His skin tingled as the man peppered kisses over his neck. If he wanted to take the time to be with the blond, he wouldn't complain. Wet fingers moved to Claude's chin moving his face up and kissing him longingly. It was strange, the idea of the demon not wanting some kind of payment in turn for babying and protecting him. As he broke for air lidded eyes stared into yellow hues, "What is it you expect from me in turn?" Claude Faustus kissed his lips deeply and looked deeply into his eyes and smiled softly, once he heard Alois ask that. The demon pulled back and spoke gently, his voice smooth and soft~ "I expect only that you allow me to stay by your side and make you feel loved... beyond that we can work out the details after."

Alois had been through many things and dealt with them well, often they didn't show in his mood and he attempted to keep them out of view but this scared him. He didn't know how to deal with being cared for or loved nor did he ever feel this exposed to another person. Drawing bruised and blood pricked knees to his chest he sighed "I...okay." Moving to stand up he spoke once again, "I want one of your longer shirts. I don't care to put on underwear, nor do I particularly like clothes either actually. They are too constricting. Your bed would be lovely as well." Where he got that clothes were restricting was obvious, dancing was too much movement for many outfits people wore on the street. He also wanted the demon to spoil him and allow him to nuzzle into his neck and play in his hair but this was not something he would ask for just yet. The Demon bowed and fetched a towel, drying the boy off quickly but efficiently and then slipped him into a loose nightgown that only went to his mid-thigh. The demon picked him up and carried him through the door and into the master bedroom and laid him onto the large red covered bed that was covered with a silk blanket. Claude walked over to the fireplace and threw on a few more logs to build up the fire~ "Here we are, sir... Rest there and be safe."

Sitting still for a moment he lay back on the bed enjoying the texture of the blanket, "D-Don't leave me." For once the boy sounded as small as he looked at the words. He didn't deal well with being alone, the only time he was ever alone was to make his way back to the club at the end of the night. Claude removed his coattails and waistcoat, undressing to his nakedness and crawled into the bed with Alois. He pulled him close to his chest and held him tightly, kissing over his throat and shoulders while petting through his hair~ "I will never leave you... I promise you, your highness." Nuzzling into Claudes chest he gave a content sigh before pushing away slightly to pull the night gown off. Afterward the younger nuzzled back in and scooted back close to the demon pushing himself flush against Claude's chest, wrapping an arm around him. It was odd, actually wanting someone close in such a sense.

Faustus wrapped his arms around the boys pale skin, warm and sift after his bath earlier. The demon held him and nuzzled against his hair, so soft and sweet scented~ "I've got you, sir... your Claude has got you for as long as you need him... No mpore pain or loneliness... No more darkness... Let me love you darling." Trancy sighed contently, "They'll come looking for me if I'm not back by seven in the morning." He whispered hooking a leg on Claude's thigh. Being this close to someone naked... without sloppy gross wrinkled skin. It was refreshing and sweet. Claude smiled gently and slid his hands all along the boy slim back to his hips and held him close under the warm blankets, bare skin touching~ "None can take me dear... They have no chance of taking you from a place you are safe. And besides that this place is fairly hard to find."

Alois Trancy blinked, wondering how he managed to be so light with his touches. His hips were of course one of the most badly bruised areas of the smaller males body. "Secluded area?" Alois asked quietly content to listen to the other's breathing and lay like this for a long while. The Archdemon kissed over Alois' thin chest and traced lines over his skin~ "Yes, Alois... Secluded. We are about 80 miles from the bar. They will undoubtedly look within the immediate area surrounding the place."

A small sound fell from his lips as velvety smooth lips touched his skin once again, "Hm... the man is shady, he has connections with politicians, cops... you name it he's got a finger in it." He'd forgotten what it was like to actually genuinely enjoy a touch rather than be repulsed by it. Claude licked along the line of his collarbone and nuzzled his neck, his breath warm over Alois' flesh~ "Believe me whan I say that I am above all authority they possess." Long slender fingers ran through sleek raven hair as he tilted his head, lidded blue eyes staring off in the distance, "You'll have to make me disappear." He said quietly. Claude Faustus lifted the young strippers chin and kissed his lips slowly, deeply and stroked his fingers through his platinum blond hair softly, whispering to him between kisses~ "I'll make sure nobody hurts you... I'll make you feel so very cared for..."

Cared for... what did that even mean anymore? Closing his eyes he kissed back whispering in between, "Just love me." The words were simple and were all he'd ask of the man if he chose to keep him around. He didn't ask for fancy things though they were nice he didn't need them. Of course he was a bit of a brat already as it was, that would bleed through into everything else. Claude held Alois closer and smiles quietly. He would love the boy forever,or until the world itself ended~ "Oh little one... I will show you such love... I promise you shall have all you need... Your Highness." Claude decided he would give the boy half of the house and make him the co-owner of it and keep him there to live, to set him free.

"You won't find me in any system. I'm not registered though I suspect you've realized this." Fingers continuing to play in his hair he finally just allowed a hand to rest there tilting his head to kiss the other's neck and upper chest leaving a few nips where he saw fit. Claude's skin was so perfect, smooth. A far cry to his own bumped bruised and blackened. A small smirk as he sucked on the flesh behind the man's ear to create a small hickey warm tongue flattening against it for a moment, withdrawing to admire it for a split second, baby blues then shifted to look into the demon's own. Faustus smiled and nodded but gasped, moaning quietly as the boy gave him a small hickey, his version of Marking the demon. Claude shivered and pressed his face against Alois' shoulder~ "Alois... I am not registered either, I only go by the name Claude Faustus. We have a bit in common, darling... Nothing can touch you when you are with me, I swear it..."

Alois smirked at the man, "My name is not Alois Trancy. It is simply the name I was given to cover my previous identity. I prefer it." Curiosity got the better of him a moment later as he played in the man's hair. He wondered exactly what it was the demon liked, what kind of sounds the smaller could get him to make. Licking his bottom lip he moved back close closing his eyes. Claude rubbed Alois' shoulders, massaging them gently to relieve the tension in the muscles there. The demon smiled as he caught that thought~ "Well you look more like a Jim to me, dear boy... and when you and I do finally touch I want to make love to you... Would you like that Alois?"

The young blond boy could feel the knots in his shoulders slowly being worked out. A soft purr fell from his lips as he tilted his head. His name was indeed Jim...his little brother's name was Luka... but Jim died along with Luka. There was no way he could ever be who he once was. Make love to him... the idea boggled the younger males mind. He'd been with many yes, sold his body for everything imaginable before but never had he considered it to be something emotional or raw. He couldn't. There was a thin line between sex and making love, it was a line he wouldn't easily cross, "I don't know much about making love, Claude. Love is not one of the emotions I would say is within my weapons." Dark baby blues looked closely before tilting his head to the side, "You...however, Could teach me~ couldn't you?" He smirked eyes feigning their usual innocence that was nothing but a lie.

Claude Faustus looked back into his eyes, his own golden ones were warm and deep. Claude petted through his hair and smiled tenderly. The demon took off his glasses and set them aside, letting the boy have a clear view as he did not actually need the glasses to see with.~ "Yes, Alois... I can teach you... I can help you to feel love again... And maybe one day you could consider loving me as well, if you could ever love such a thing as myself." Clear blue orbs stared back into the other's looking for the proper words, "Ever love such a thing as you? Don't go there when you're looking at me." He said quietly leaning forward to pepper kisses along the other's jawline murmuring, "It's not like I don't realize your eyes see right through me. Those charming golden orbs..." Moving close to his ear a small smirk, "They're sexy, seductive in all the right senses of the word yes but they are sharp." Claude Faustus smiled ironically at his words and kissed Alois's skin while he whispered such words to him. They made the butler smile and lust after Alois~ "One day perhaps I will let you know the secret behind these eyes of mine, my angel... Perhaps one day you will know all there is to know about your Claude... But for now, just let me love you... as long as it is you that I get to love. My sweet, seductive little angel..."

Alois Trancy smirked tilting his head, "Yes, you may." Short blunt nails ran through his hair, the blond was adoring the attention of the other, how nothing was forced and it felt as though he could come and go as he pleased. The demon knew just how to satisfy and touch at his interests without smothering of overpowering them and obviously wasn't interested in just having him as a play toy. Claude rolls onto his side and pulls the boy against him snugly, his arms and the silk blankets keeping them warm. He could feel the lads heartbeat and knew he was relaxing into being around him, which made Claude happy. Such a sweet thing under all the pain and heartache he had endured in his short lifespan... Alois' tired eyes wouldn't stay open much longer smaller porcelain arm laying over his own as his breathing evened out. Sleep soon took the boy to a somewhat dreamless peaceful land for the first time since he was young and stupid. A soft light sound fell from his lips as he slept deeply. In the morning with a fresh mind he'd make a definite decision.

The demon kissed along the boys soft skin and down his jaw while he drifted off to sleep. Poor dear was exhausted from all the weight of his worries and fears during his life. Alois needed to be relieved of these things and soon he would be. Claude would guarantee it. Archdemon Claude Faustus petted along the young mans chest and belly soothingly in a slow motion as he slept. The lad needed rest and so he would have it. The night felt as though it went by quick, the next moment the blond would open his eyes to a face-full of chest. A small smirk as long lashes tickled the skin there before he placed a soft kiss, "Claude.." He murmured with a sleep filled voice. Claude smiled as he felt the young one in his arms stir and say his name. The Demon had prepared tea for the his Highness earlier and kissed his temple now as he held a cup to his lips so he could wet his whistle.~ "Good morning, your Highness... I am glad to see you got some much needed rest. I told you I'd be here for you... Always and forever." The blue eyed male took a sip of the drink pressed to his lips before moving back just enough to look up to him eyes obviously clearer and more comfortable. It was real... the man lying in front of him had not been drug induced. Smirking he kissed Claude's jaw before sitting up enough to take the cup and drink slowly, "Morning." He murmured stretching slightly.

Claude Faustus ruffles Alois' hair playfully as he drank his tea. Claude took this time to admire him properly in the light of morning. He was a beauty alright, built to be a seductive and elegant angel.~ "Yes, your Highness... this is real... and I bid you good morning as well, sir... Your lesser bruises seem top have improved overnight. That is good news." As he finished the cup he put the cup back on the bedside table before burying himself back under the cover and against the demon. His skin was not as thick as it had once been and it was rather cool in the room, "Hm, there's many more still there." He stated contently as he mumbled against the other's skin. Claude held young Alois close and laid back against his pillow, noting that the boy seemed much more cheerful this morning. Sleep really was a rejuvenating thing for a human it seemed, which the boy well deserved for all the terrible things he had been forced to endure. No more of that however... Today was the dawning of a new chapter in Alois' life. Smirking as the demon pulled him back with him to lay against his chest Alois traced random things into Claude's chest. He still didn't understand what made him so special as to catch the man's eye, though none of that mattered as he was now safe, warm, and felt okay again. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes once again, "They will have widened the area of which to search by now..." He said softly soft blue eyes opening once again. "Claude... If... If they find me here..."

Faustus kisses the top of Alois' head and strokes along his upper arm slowly, tracing circles along his skin while he did. the Demon spoke to him reassuringly~ "My sweetest of angels... If they are foolish enough to come here then you will see a truly amazing sight before you. That I can promise. Not one of them shall live to tell the tale." It puzzled Alois how someone who spoke so harshly could touch him so sweetly. Leaning up slightly he placed a kiss to soft lips before murmuring, "That shouldn't sound attractive... but it did..." The Demon chuckled lightly, kissing his new guest sweet as sugar before pressing his cheek against the lads silky pale locks of gorgeous hair~ "Well, then I'm sure you would find the sight of me defending you viciously very entertaining..." Alois grinned a small chuckle falling from his lips, "I suppose they're all going to die then. I don't wish them any kindness... nor did I truly ever owe them anything. They drug me from one hell to another." His tone held a sharp edge as he spoke before leaning up, moving a strand of hair out of the demon's face. Claude leaned his face at a better angle to allow Alois better access with which to play in his hair should he disire such~ "Well don't you fret any my young Highness... My beauty. Soon enough they will be in a Hell of my own devising and then we shall see how they like it. You will be very much entertained by your Claude."

A small smirk, leaning up he kissed Claude sweetly before murmuring, "Make them pay.." he enjoyed being nestled in blankets with the demon all morning. Tucking a long strand behind the man's ear he whispered something unintelligible before laying back down, smooth thin thighs on either side of the man's hips, "Hm, you're not at all bothered with me touching you or kissing you wherever. You're okay with my previous line of work and are not repulsed by me... Claude Faustus.. you puzzle me." He whispered kissing whatever flesh lay in front of him. The Demon of six thousand years smiled at the boys order and nodded, allowing the boy to kiss and touch him as he liked. The boy might not have realized it yet but Claude was his.~ "Yes, your Highness... I will make all of them pay and keep you safe... loved and entertained by all the powers available to me. And no, I do not despise your previous life... I want your contact, your skin on mine and all of your lusty affection. You belong here with me." The younger smirked lidded eyes focused on gold. Sometimes with the way he spoke the demon made it difficult for the blond haired boy not to want something more of the current situation. "Tempting." He murmured leaning up once again to kiss the man and allow one hand to rub and explore places of the demons body he hadn't before, before pulling away once his lungs began to burn. "Fuck..." He breathed quietly perched on Claude's hips. This was incorrect, the one person of whom didn't just want his body he wanted everything from since moment one. Blinking he bit his lip watching the man

Claude Faustus looked at him after he had pulled away. His hands upon other places had felt very nice indeed. Now concerned slightly that the boy was getting nervous about him. Claude laid his head back and sighed softly, watching the boy, his eyes remained gentle.~ "What is wrong, Alois? Have I done something to make you wary of me?" Said the Demon. "Too soon for that and yet I want it." He spoke quietly deciding to let the demon decode his words as soft thumbs massaged the area right about where his own legs rested. Dark baby blues avoided eye contact for a long moment. Faustus reached a hand over and petted through Alois' hair. The demon nodded and kissed his shoulder, lips warm and soft against his skin~ "Alois, darling angel... You do not have to be afraid of me... I stayed by your side all through the night to make sure you were alright... I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to raise your hopes and then smash you down."

Alois gave a simple nod holding a level look though inside he wondered what the demon was thinking of him now. Biting his lip he smirked shaking his head, "Asshole... I want you. All of you. Now." That took more nerve than it should have... was he losing his edge? Claude trailed his fingers down the boys back from over his lithe shoulder and smiled.~ "You want me do you? And how would you like me, your Highness... I am at your disposal, as I have told you. Tell me in what way I might give you everything you need and desire." Alois arched a brow as the demon knowingly beat around the bush. A small smirk appeared on pale pink lips, "Do you wish for me to be more specific?" The black clad butler brought his lips close to the lads ear and nipped softly at the lobe, tugging at it very lightly before whispering~ "Yes, Alois... Say it your Highness, tell your Claude what you need of him..." His breath was warm on Alois' flesh.

Tingles ran down the boy's spine as his breath hit the shell of his ear and nipped. Two could play at that game, a smirk crossed his lips as he titled his head eyeing the other, "Oh but you see, I would love for my Claude to make me all his in the bed this morning. Perhaps show me what's best for me or maybe satisfy a need of my own? Hm...But I wouldn't want him to think badly of his Highness so soon.." the blond purred this time staring straight at the man. Claude grinned darkly and slid his hand down along Alois' belly and over the curve of his hip to trace the cleft between his rear cheeks, simply stroking along it gently as he purred. Saucy little thing, wasn't he? Claude leans forward and nips at Alois' collarbone and grinds his hips against him very lightly as a tease~ "I will make you all mine Alois... Because you see... I want you completely as well..." A small sound fell from the younger's lips as Claude teased him biting his bottom lip. Grabbing a handful of the demon's hair and moving him closer to where he could look at his face he got close enough to where his breath was ghosting over the other's lips, "Is it time for my lesson?" Tilting his head with a smirk he whispered ever so slightly, "If I'm bad you could spank me." A devilish grin appeared as he began to ever so slightly move his hips

Claude Faustus leans his head back as his hair was grabbed by the boy. Claude gave Alois' rear a good smack on one side, feeling the taut skin shake a bit. Well Alois had a wonderful ass, no denying that. Claude whispered back darkly, his eyes full of lust and love~ "Oh yes your Highness... time for your lesson on how to make love... And if you're a naughty boy I'll spank your cute little ass, though I'm sure you will enjoy that as well..." A small smirk appeared as the demon spoke, "I suppose I'll have to be a good boy then Hm? B-but I never did figure out how to do that..." He purred eyes growing half lidded once again as he let go of Claude's hair. Rolling his hips slightly he leaned forward just enough to nip and suck the man's earlobe before whispering, "Let the lesson begin." Claude leans his chest against Alois and moans while the boys warm little mouth teases his ear once again. Claudes hand traces a slow line down Alois' body until he reached the boys groin which he touched gently, rubbing at Alois to get him nice and aroused.

The boy bit his lip a small hiss falling from them as warm hands held a very sensitive area of his body, "Cl-claude.." He breathed ever so lightly before licking his palm enough to dampen it, reaching back behind him to pump and touch Claude's organ sweetly. Claude gasped as Alois gripped his rapidly hardening organ and bucked his hips a few times. The demon groaned and licked the inner curve of Alois' ear slowly, stroking the boy a little faster while his other hand traced over the curve of his ass.~ "Mmmh... Such a beautiful boy... So good, and yet so... bad..."

A moan fell from the boy's lips a smirk replacing it as he could feel the man hardening in his hand picking up his pace. Tingles running down his spine, Alois loved the way Claude spoke and growled at him. Faustus massaged Alois' ass cheeks and pressed a finger against his tight opening, rubbing at it to tease him while jerking the boy faster, his own member was hard as rock from the boys ministrations~ "Alois... Your Highness... Nnnngh..." Alois Trancy whined softly leaning forward to kiss the demon hard. Pressing back into his finger as he pulled his hand away teasingly, "hm-mmm Claude?~"

Claude Faustus kissed his Alois deeply, moving him to straddle his lap, guiding the tip of his hardened member between the lads warm cheeks before he pressed the head into him slowly. Claude groaned against his lips and arched his back, sliding deeper into him, but was gentle in doing so. Trancy moaned the demon's name arching his back as Claude slid into him. Kissing along the man's neck before nipping and sucking near his collarbone. Claude moaned at just how warm and tight Alois was, how well he took him and how playful the young boy was. Claude thrust into him fully now, a low groan on his lips at the attention to his collarbone. Alois purred with a smirk as he looked at another mark he'd created. Oh how he adored marking such perfect skin. Licking along his neck he ran slightly chilled hands along Claude's stomach and chest

Claude Faustus began thrusting into his Alois in a slow but steady rhythm, moaning and writhing for the boy. Claude could feel the Mark he had left there. The demon felt the lads cool touches along his heated skin, simply delicious to him it was. Alois grinned running his tongue over a small pink bud blowing cool air over it before returning his assault on the man's neck. Quite intent on showing the demon some affection in return for wishing to keep him around and close. The marks of course had been for his own benefit. Claude Faustus arched his back as his nipple was teased and then after due to Alois' renewed assault on his neck. Little white teeth nipping, suckling on his porcelain skin~ "O-OhS Alois... my beautiful angelic Alois..." The demon said as he thrust into the boy harder, humping him deeply

Moaning loudly Alois almost purred as the demon's voice rang through him. Giving a somewhat firm nip to the flesh behind his ear he murmured something sweet before settling there for a moment to breathe and just enjoy the other realizing his own arousal was becoming greater and sorely ignored. Allowing a small whine to fall from his lips as he moved ever so slightly to kiss Claude deeply, only pulling away for air and to order the man to take care of it. Claude moaned for the boy more and took him like he deserved. Claude was going to give the boy all the pleasure he could. Reaching down at the boys whimper and his order, the Demon started to stroke Alois' cock while panting like a dog. The boy felt wonderful to the Demon~ "M-My Lord... Alois... Gods... Command me as you will, sir..."

Alois' breath hitched as he felt the man's warm hand wrap around his heated member, "Cl-Claude.." He breathed tilting his head, cheeks flushed lightly. The demon brought more pleasure and perhaps a bit of pain to his body then anyone else could. Rather it was because walls he'd never let anyone pass were now down or perhaps it was all in his mind. Panting he began meeting Claude's thrusts halfway moaning his name and biting his lip. Claude nuzzled against the boys shoulder and panted, breath hot against his skin. The demon felt the young male returning his thrusts which made him move at a more even pace, now making love to the boy rather than fucking him. Claude said sweet things to him, kissing Alois gently as he took the boy to Heaven, though he himself knew naught of that. Alois moaned kissing Claude sweetly, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. The feel of their bodies rubbing together and moving in unison had his head in a fit as he attempted to breathe.

Claude bucked and thrusted as quickly as he could, when all of a sudden his back arched and he cried out, spilling his hot, thick demon seed deep inside Alois' most intimate depths. The Demon butler groaned and rode out his release, clutching Alois tightly against him. Alois meanwhile at the feeling of Claudes orgasm rode his length. All of a sudden Alois was screaming Claudes name, his own warm seed spurting from his hard malehood. "C-Claude... A-Auuuuugh!" Both males collapsed against the sheets and held close to the other, panting hard. Alois soon fell into a deep sleep and Claude slid from him, kissing the back of his neck with a light possessive growl. Smiling at having successfully rutting his Mster he stretched out and laid there for a few moments. Several hours passed and Alois awoke. He was sore but in a pleasant fashion, though his stomach began to grumble at him, demanding food to ease its pangs of emptiness.

"Claude, would you be a darling and make your Highness a spot of breakfast?." He half whined, half pouted cutely at the Demon. Claude smirked and bowed, by this time fully dressed and composed as if nothing had ever happened. He had even changed the sheets during Alois' rest, this of course had went unnoticed by the unconscious boy. "Certainly, your Highness. I shall see to it at once." The Demon said pleasantly before going to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the blond.

Alois sighed laying on his back half covered in a sheet waiting on the demon to come back from getting him some breakfast. Satisfied with earlier events the boy turned on his side and curled into the sheet only to hear the downstairs doorbell ring. Bright blue orbs shot open at the small sound sitting up. Faustus sighed and walked upstairs to the room with a tray laden with breakfast items, no boxed food for the boy, only the real deal for Alois under this roof.~ "Your Highness, we seem to have someone at the door this morning sir."Claude muttered drily "I don't like company." The boy stated as the sheets pooled around pale hips. Claude nodded and set the food down on the side table for the blond boy~ "Were we expecting anyone this morning, sir? I certainly had not been expecting anyone to come calling on us." Alois shook his head, "Unless they've finally come here." He said quietly taking the cup of tea off the tray and sipping it. The Archdemon cracked his knuckles briefly and flexed his white gloved hands, removing several table knives from his inner pocket~ "Well lets show them how things get done in the Trancy household shall we, sir?" Trancy household... the blond blinked at the demon's choice in words before giving him a small smile, "Shall we?"

Claude Faustus bows slightly and turns around, heading for the door and subsequently for the stairs to answer the door. Opening the door with his tableware hidden he greeted those in question and introduced himself as the butler of the household. Alois sat still on the bed drinking his tea quietly as to listen for commotion downstairs knowing quite well the men would have tracked him to this location by now. They weren't stupid nor were they blind. Cameras watched his every move from the club

The man at the door was lean but built, no older than his early 30's, producing a picture from his coat pocket he proceeded to ask Claude if he'd seen this lost little boy deciding to take a less hands on approach at first. This man was of course none other than the Demon, Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
